Ein Tag in Seto Kaibas Leben
by Ai-Megumi9
Summary: Dies is eine kurze und traurige Fan Fiction die ich bereits 2004 geschrieben habe. Sie enthält kein Pairing und widmet sich gezielt der Verarbeitung von einem bestimmten Gefühl, das wir alle früher oder später einmal erleben...


**Ein Tag in Seto Kaibas Leben von Ai Megumi**

Warnung: Depri

Widmung: An Kathleen M. und Hendrik E. in ewiger Freundschaft, eure Ai.

Was war das für ein Tag.

Die Börsen lagen im Sturzflug, einschließlich der Kaiba Corporation Aktie, meine Sekretärin hat sich für eine Woche krank gemeldet, das Mittagessen war versalzen und der Himmel war wolkenverhangen.

Kurzum heute war so ein Tag wo man lieber im Bett geblieben wäre. Aber wer konnte sich das schon wirklich leisten. Ich als Firmenleiter erst Recht nicht.

Also Zähne zusammenbeißen und weiter arbeiten. Es gab ja auch genug zu tun.

Nachdem ich mit Mokuba endlich ein passendes Gelände gefunden hatte, konnte die Planung und der Bauarbeiten an dem neunen Kaiba Land in Amerika beginnen.

"Ring, Ring!" ertönte mein heißgeliebtes Telefon, an diesem Tag bestimmt schon zum 25. mal. Denn da meine Sekretärin ja nicht da war, landeten alle Anrufer, die mich sprechen wollten, direkt bei mir. Und somit auch alle die, die sonst abgewimmelt wurden.

"Kaiba, guten Tag." meldete ich mich genervt.

"Das ist gut das ich sie gleich persönlich erreiche, es ist nämlich so: ich habe ein Problem mit einen Spiel von ihnen..."

"Erklären sie das dem Entwicklungsteam, ich stelle sie durch." Schnell drückte ich einen bestimmten Knopf und der unwichtige Anrufer wurde umgeleitet.

Als ob der Chef persönlich Zeit für die Kummer und Sorgen seiner Kunden hätte.

Was die sich nur dachten und sich dann auch nicht einmal richtig vorstellen.

Ärgerte ich mich gedanklich, doch dafür hatte ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit.

Also beruhigen, bis Zehn zählen und weiter arbeiten.

Ich war gerade dabei eine wichtige Entscheidung zu überdenken als:

"Ring, Ring!"

"Ach verdammt, ich halte das nicht mehr aus." schrie ich wütend und griff zum Hörer.

"WAS?" zischte ich hinein.

"Äh.. ähm.. entschuldigen sie.. spreche ich mit Herrn Seto Kaiba?" fragte eine eingeschüchterte Männerstimme am anderen Ende.

"Ja was ist denn, ich habe keine Zeit." maulte ich zurück.

"Mein Name ist Davis, ich bin Polizist. Ich muss ihn leider eine schlechte Nachricht überringen." stammelte er.

"Was denn? Sprechen sie schneller." forderte ich ungeduldig mit den Fingern tippend.

"Nun es gab einen größeren Unfall und ihre Limousine ist darin verwickelt."

"Und deswegen rufen sie an? Ich habe wirklich andere Sorgen." fuhr ich ihn entgeistert an.

"In der Limousine saß ihr Bruder."

- Stille -

Was hatte dieser Typ gerade gesagt?

Ein Unfall, meine Limousine, Mokuba...?

"Das ist nicht wahr." schrie ich in den Hörer.

"Leider doch Herr Kaiba. Er wurde in das St. Heaven Hospital eingeliefert, doch es steht nicht gut um ihn, sie werden gebeten schnell zu kommen."

Das Telefonat war beendet. Ich hatte den Hörer auf den Aperrat geknallt und rannte hoch zum Helikopterstartplatz.

"Aufwachen, es geht sofort los." sagte ich barsch zu dem Piloten, der scheinbar gerade Pause machte.

"Wie? Äh.. ja Sir."

Schon längst saß ich in dem Helikopter, als sich endlich der Propeller in Bewegung setzte.

"Wo soll's hingehen, Sir?"

"Zum St. Heaven Hospital und wenn sie nicht in einer Minute da sind, werde ich sie fristlos kündigen." drohte ich um die Flugzeit zu verkürzen.

Es ging auch wirklich recht schnell und schon landeten wir auf dem Helikopterplatz des Hospitals.

Ich sprang aus dem Gefährt, noch bevor es selber den Boden berührte und rannte in das Gebäude.

"Wohin?" schrie ich nur die Dame am Empfang an.

"Fünfter Stock Abteilung C Intensivstation, aber da dürfen sie jetzt nicht hinein." meinte sie etwas kleinlaut.

"Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen." rief ich aus der Ferne, denn ich rannte schon zu den Treppenhaus. Der Fahrstuhl wäre mir viel zu lahm gewesen.

Nach nicht mal einer Minute hatte ich die Abteilung erreicht und sah auch schon mehrere Polizisten und Ärzte warten.

"Herr Kaiba, das ging aber schnell." fing der Polizist an, welcher mich auch angerufen hatte, doch ich unterbrach ihn:

"Schnauze, wo ist Mokuba?"

"Entschuldigen sie das ich mich einmische, aber es gibt da etwas was ich ihnen sagen muss." begann einer der Ärzte.

"Was denn?" fragte ich unruhig in einem bedrohlichen Ton.

"Setzten sie sich doch bitte." Er deutete dabei auf einen Stuhl an der Wand.

Ich trat zornig dagegen und warf ihn somit grob um.

"Was soll das? Was ist mit ihm?"

Der Arzt wurde immer kleiner.

"Wir konnten leider nichts mehr für ihn tun, es war bereits zu spät."

- Abermals Stille -

Schon wieder musste ich meine Gedanken sortieren.

"Sagen sie nicht das er tot ist?" drohte ich schon beinahe.

"Es tut mir Leid, die Inneren Verletzungen waren zu stark, er war sofort nach dem Unfall tot und die zahlreichen Widerbelebungsversuche scheiterten."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Das ist doch alles nicht wahr. Ist er da drin?" Ich streckte meine Hand zu der Tür vor der wir standen aus und der Arzt nickte zaghaft.

Ich riss die Tür auf und schlug sie hinter mir wieder zu.

Vor mir eröffnete sich ein leicht beleuchteter Operationsraum. Viele medizinische Geräte standen herum. In der Mitte befand sich eine Liege auf der mein kleiner Bruder lag.

"Mokuba." flüsterte ich kaum hörbar und erleichtert endlich bei ihm zu sein.

Ich ging zu der Liege und schaute ihn immer noch ungläubig an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als würde er friedlich träumen.

"Nun wach schon auf, ich geh mit dir auch ins Kaiba Land, ja?" versuchte ich ihn zu überreden, doch er regte sich nicht.

Langsam und zaghaft nahm ich seine kleine Hand in die meinen. Sie fühlte sich so weich wie eh und je an, nur etwas kälter. Meine Augen wanderten seinen Körper herab, ab dem Oberkörper wurde dieser mit einem weißen Laken bedeckt.

"Nun mach keine Spielchen mit mir und wach endlich auf ehe ich böse werde."

flehte ich mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, was mir der Arzt gesagt hatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das mein kleiner geliebter Bruder nie wieder aufwachen würde.

Das wollte und konnte ich nicht begreifen.

Ich saß noch sehr lange da, ob Minuten oder Stunden ja sogar Tage wären mir egal gewesen, wenn er doch nur endlich aufgewacht wäre...

Ca. eine Woche später

Nun stand ich da, hier in Tokio, im Garten von unserer Villa, vor einem Marmorstein, dessen Beschriftung ich selber verfasst hatte, mit Blumen in der Hand und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

Ich dachte ich würde es begreifen, wenn ich seinen Namen, Geburts- und Sterbedatum lesen würde, doch es war immer noch so unwirklich.

Ich hockte mich an den Rand eines größeren Erdloches und nickte dem einen schwarz gekleideten Mann neben mir zu. Behutsam wurde der Kirschholzsarg darin nieder gelassen. Als er auf dem Erdboden angekommen war, sagte ich:

"Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Und die zwei Männer verließen den Ort.

Nun war ich allein.

Wie immer, ich war immer allein gewesen- bis du kamst. Ich war so froh endlich jemand der mir Gesellschaft leistet und nie von meiner Seite wich, doch jetzt...

Jetzt warst du wieder gegangen.

Ich machte dir keine Vorwürfe, es war ja nicht deine Schuld- doch ich war nun wieder allein.

Zaghaft bewegte ich meine Hand über den Erdrand und ließ die Blumen auf deine Sarg fallen. Ein leises Geräusch des Aufpralls, dann wieder Stille.

Wie ich sie hasste.

Wenn du bei mir warst, war es nie still. Du hattest mir immer irgendetwas zu erzählen, auch wenn es mich nicht interessierte, es war schön deine Stimme zu hören, zu wissen das man nicht alleine war.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf etwas nach vorne und lass wieder und wieder die Grabinschrift.

Plötzlich liefen mir Tränen über das Gesicht. Ich hatte es endlich begriffen, du warst fort.

Dicke Tränenbäche bahnten sich ihren Weg und tropften auf die kalte Erde.

Dann fiel mir ein, was du einmal gesagt hattest:

"Egal was geschieht Seto, wir werden immer zusammen sein."

Ich konnte sein Lachen dabei noch deutlich in meinen Ohren wiederhallen hören, als würdest du neben mir stehen.

Ja, du warst da, ich wusste es, ich fühlte es.

Und eines Tages würde ich dich auch wieder in meine Arme nehmen können.

Und darauf freute ich mich.

ENDE

Ich weiß wie hart es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren und was man für Qualen durch leidet. Doch es hilft nichts in endloser Trauer zu versinken, man muss nach vorne sehen und sich die vielen schönen Erinnerungen bewaren.

Und eines Tages sieht man sie ja auch wieder, daran glaube ich fest und darauf freu ich mich sehr.


End file.
